Talia
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: So here is my book one in the Sisters trilogy that I'm starting! Hope you like it! Talia is sisters with Tori and Trina Vega...
1. Prologue

I'm Talia Vega, younger sister of Tori and Trina Vega. I go to school with them at Hollywood arts. You guys might be wondering, am I anything like Trina? No I'm not. I'm more of a mini Tori.

It's coming up to Tori's 16th birthday and it's a tradition for the younger siblings to sing "You're the reason" to the birthday girl. It's a song that my sister, Tori and her friend, Andre wrote for Trina but we sing it to each other. Trina needs to sing to me on my birthday because I don't have a younger one sister. I know what you're thinking! Complete torture and it is.

Since I'm the only younger one for Tori, I sing alone. [If you don't really understand what's going on right now, you can go read the trailer]. I was getting ready to sing "You're the reason". Tori sat in her birthday chair and Trina sat next to her. All of her friends sat around to.

On Trina's last birthday, I wasn't there to sing because I had gross moles in my throat. That Cat had. Where if I sang or talked, I could have never sang again. Cat let me borrow her talking thingy.

I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna let you down_

_Tried to do my own thing,_

_And I'm starting to figure it out _

_That it's all right_

_Keep it together, wherever we go _

_And it's all right _

_Oh well whatever! Everybody needs to know, _

_You might be crazy! Have I told you lately? That I love you!_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy! How someone could change me! _

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try _

_And you need to know that you're the reason why. _

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough _

_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together, wherever we go _

_And it's all right _

_Oh well whatever! Everybody needs to know, _

_You might be crazy! Have I told you lately? That I love you!_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly _

_And it's crazy! How someone could change me! _

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try _

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_Look at what a mess we made! _

_Might be crazy! Have I told you lately? That I love you!_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly _

_And it's crazy! How someone could change me! _

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try _

_And you need to know that you're the reason why [X2]_

I took a deep breath and everyone cheered and congratulated me.

Tori: you were so amazing!

Talia: Hey! I get it from the best.

I lean in a hug Tori.

Talia: Now let's go get some cake!

I remember when I came to this family. When I was ten, I found out that I had been adopted. Then I found my real family.

Flashback to when Talia was ten:

Talia: thanks mom! thanks dad! This the best birthday ever!

Garrett: glad to hear that honey

Caroline: but there's something we have to tell you...


	2. Chapter 1

Talia: I'm what! No I can't be adopted! No I just can't be!

Garrett: Sorry honey, but it's true.

Talia: B.. ? How? Where do they live?! Do they have any other kids? What school would I go to?! How will I leave my friends? What?

Caroline: they live in Hollywood

Talia: but we live in Toronto! That's a long way from here! And I don't wanna be an only child! I like my brothers, Danny and Jimmy! And I don't wanna leave my friends.

Garrett: you won't be an only child! You'll have two older sisters. Trina and Tori Vega.

Talia: Wait... Tori Vega! She sang at the platinum music awards! Wow she's my sister! And her and her friend were the ones who wrote 'You're the reason'! That's my favourite song! This is so cool! But I still don't wanna go.

Maybe that's why people say I look like a younger version of her?!

Caroline: but you have to, so take out your bags, and start packing! You're leaving tomorrow! I'll buy you some new clothes and I'll get you your last Tim Hortons frozen lemonade.

Talia: aw.. It's my last, okay! Yay.. Wait what! I need to pack and get ready!

I run straight to my room and pull ever thing out of my closet and stuff it into my green the posters of the walls and get my electronics and stuff them into my duffel bag. I get my makeup for dance and absolutely everything I can't live without and about an hour later, I'm finished packing.

Talia: whoo! I'm vamooshed! So tired!

Caroline: let's go to Tim Hortons one last time.

Talia: It'll be my last for a while.

The next day, I arrive at the Vega's house at 2:00 sharp. I'm ready to meet them. Their house is huge, my house is huge! I'm not Talia Violet anymore, I'm Talia Vega! I'm wearing my new clothes that my adoptive mom had bought for me.

I ring the doorbell.

Tori:It's open.

I pick up my bags and walk through the door. I see Tori on the couch with a girl with red hair and a girl with black hair and blue dyed tips. I'm gonna call them red head and blue tips until I know their names.

Talia: um hi?

Tori looks shocked and jumps off the couch.

Tori: who are you?

red head: um I believe she's a kid!

Tori glares at the Girl.

Tori: I know that Cat!

Cat? Like the animal? Ok not gonna call her red head anymore.

Tori: Sweetie are you lost? How old are you?

Talia: I turned ten years old yesterday.

Tori: are you lost?

I just shake my head. She probably doesn't know about me.

Tori: mom there's a kid in our living room!

A lady runs down the stairs and looks at me. She runs over and gives me a hug. I'm guessing she's my mom.

Mom:This is Talia, you're sister

Another girl walks in. I'm guessing she's Trina.

Trina: hey? Do I know you? I think I've seen you before? But where?

**ooh cliffhanger again! How will Tori react?! How will everyone react?! Will Trina remember Talia?! Or no?! Will Talia fit in!?**


	3. Chapter 2

Trina: I remember you! When I was four I remember that mom bring another baby home. I always thought that they would stop considering what Tori's like.

Tori glared at Trina and her expression looked sad.

Tori: hey! Hurtful!

Trina: well no one denied that it isn't true! So it must be!

Tori: you know Trina sometimes I just wanna...

my 'Mom' cut her off by speaking.

Mom: Everyone this is Talia! Your sister!

Tori: What? Why? How? Why?

Talia: I can leave if you don't want me here! Really

Mom: No Talia no of course not!

I was kinda hoping that she wanted me to leave. Oh well. I guess I won't be tasting frozen lemonade in a while.

Trina: Oh My God! Talia Violet! I watch your singing videos on YouTube! Your so good!

Talia: thanks

Trina: I was wondering if you'd like to hear me sing and give me a few tips!

Talia: sure I'd love to!

Mom, Cat, blue tips, Tori: Noooooooo! Don't let Trina sing!

To late.

Trina: I, push you D-oowwww-nne, I push you, uuuuuuppe

Talia: that's great really! Keep it up!

if you didn't realize by how Trina sang, I was sarcastic. But I didn't wanna make a bad impression on my new family.

Mom: so let me introduce you to everyone. This is Trina, you already know, that's Tori, Jade, and Cat

so that's blue tips name, Jade.

Talia: I like your name

Cat: who me?

Talia: ya but I meant Jade, it's very pretty

Jade: sure

okay not how I thought she would respond. I kinda wanted to go have a rest. I was really tired.

Mom: Tori, show Talia to her room. And everyone make sure she feels welcome.

I grabbed my heavy, and I mean really heavy bags and started to walk upstairs following Tori. We walked to this door and she opened it. It's a very nice room. Light purple walls and a window. Very big! Way bigger than my room in Toronto. I sigh, not my room anymore. There's a desk in the corner with a colourful lamp, and a big bed with zebra print sheets. There's also a closet.

Tori: you can decorate it, it's yours now. And the closet, is a walk in closet.

Talia: thanks, and cool!

I walk into the middle of my room and set my bags on the floor, while looking around.

Tori: Tala?

Talia: it's Talia, and yeah?

Tori: I know that you're not happy to be here, and I'm not that happy that you're here. My life was fine before. You didn't need to come. But your here anyway. Mom says that I have to take you around Hollywood tomorrow. Jade and Cat are coming. They have little sisters your age. You can hang with them. Ok?

Talia: Um sure

Tori closes the door and I flop onto my bed. This was such a tiring day. What will it be like tomorrow.

the next day..

the doorbell rang. I heard voices downstairs. I got into a spring time sort of dress With pretty flowers. It was summer but who cares if I bring a little bit of spring into summer, then I went downstairs. Oh! And i also had my hair in a braid! I wear braids everyday and wear one in each of my YouTube channel videos!

I slowly creeped down the stairs and I heard Jade, Cat and Tori talking. I sat on the stairs and listened to their conversation.

Tori: but she's being so quiet! She's nothing like me!

Cat: oh come on! She's just scared! She probably didn't want to come here because she loves her adoptive family. She just isn't used to this environment.

Tori: I don't like her!

Jade: now you're starting to get a bitter soul like me! I like it! But just give her a chance, she's only what ten?

Tori: she will never fit in! She won't!

i feel tears coming down my cheeks, my shoe accidentally screeched the ground and made a noise. Tori, Cat and Jade looked around to see me on the stairs. I start to cry and run upstairs. Cat glared at Tori and ran after me. I sat only my bed and Cat sat next to me.

Talia: why doesnt she like me? Why? Am I that bad?

Cat: of course you aren't! Your a cute and amazing little girl. Just forget the mean stuff Tori said.

she wipes my tears away.

Cat: don't cry, we're gonna have fun today! A day of sight seeing around Hollywood. My younger sister Cathy and Jade's younger sister Jewel will hang with you! They're the exact same age as you. And don't forget, you have an audition for Hollywood arts next week!

Talia: I thought that Hollywood arts is a high school?

Cat: yes it is but there's a Hollywood arts for elementary and middle school students. grades 4-8. Sometimes I think it's better then the high school. But don't tell Sikowitz that!

I laugh a bit. I like Cat. She's really nice.

Talia: thank you cat! You are a really nice person. You made me feel a lot better.

Cat: thanks girl! Come on! Let's go sight seeing.

Cat takes my hand and we walk downstairs. I don't look Tori straight in the eye though. And we all walk to the car where, Jewel and Cathy were waiting.

Cathy: OMG! You're Talia right! You're so pretty! Cat told me about you! I looked up your videos on the internet and you were amazing! I can sing too! (Sang:I love buffalo nuggets!) see maybe I can be on your video sometime! We are gonna be best buddies!

she runs over and hugs, more like squeezes, me.

Jewel: sorry about Cathy! She just really likes new people! Especially our age!

Talia: it's ok, I'm Talia! You must be Jewel right?

Jewel: yeah. Come sit with us in the back of the van. And everyone, let's go sight seeing!

**wow! This is my longest chapter out of all my stories! Might not seem like it but it has the most words. Thank you for the review! Really appreciate it! I hope you like it. When I get to about.. Chapter 6, I'll do a quiz to see if you've been paying attention! Just a heads up!**


	4. Chapter 3

We went shopping and sight seeing. I had such a fun day.

Jewel:Look! I got this amazing head piece! What do you think?

Cathy: Perfect!

Jewel: OMG! You need to get an outfit for your audition to get into Hollywood arts!

Talia: Junior Hollywood arts

Cathy: let's go find something!

i try on dresses in stores

Jewel: too spunky

Cathy: too carnivore

half an hour later...

Jewel: too emo

Cathy: too mental, like my brother

Talia: what's wrong with your brother?

Cathy: he chews on too many of my charm bracelets

Talia: eeww!

Jewel: Back to trying on dresses! Go pick another

i come out with the only one that I haven't tried on in the shop.

Cathy: no just no! It looks like your trying to hard. You look like a ten year old Trina disaster!

Talia: I tried on every dress in the store!

all of a sudden the clerk walks up behind us and says...

Clerk: not every dress. Follow me.

We follow her to a room at the back of the store. She opens the door with her key. Inside there was a lot of smoke, like there was a smoke machine. It was awfully cold in there. Suddenly I saw the most beautiful dress anyone could imagine. A beautiful pink dress with sparkles and diamonds.

Jewel: go try it on!

i return with the dress on. It was so cold! But hot at the same tine! Jewel and Cathy stare at it.

Cathy: awwwwwwww.. No

Jewel: beautiful for a dance but not for a audition! Just wear a really pretty flowery top and skinny jeans.

Talia: then why did i try on every dress in the store?!

Cathy: ummm? Because you ate a hamburger?!.. No um because you like cupcakes?! No... Sweet and sour sauce?!

Jewel: no Cathy!

Cathy: oh, I wasn't right?

I looked down at my watch

Talia: oh no it's 5:30! We were supposed to meet Tori,Cat and Jade at 4:30!

Jewel: OH MY GOD! Our sisters are gonna be so worried!

Talia: not mine

I mumbled the sentence so that Jewel or Cathy couldn't hear.

Jewel: what did you say?

Talia: we better get going!

We rush out of the store, when I realize I still have the dress on. The alarms go off. I rush back in the store and change then rush back out again.

Talia: I'm so sorry!

Clerk: no prob

we see our sisters.

Jade: Jewel! What did I say about getting here at 4:30?

Jewel: sorry

she goes to give Jade a hug. Cat hugged Cathy.

Cat: don't you ever do that again! You hear me!

Tori: hi

Talia: hi

Jewel: can I get you on messages?

Cathy: oh me too

Jewel and Cathy added me on IMessages and they promised to text me soon.

I was getting ready for bed at home after a long day.

Buzz...

oh its Jewel and Cathy!

i logged on... This is now in text mode... The screen of my pear pod...

Talia logged on...

Talia is typing

Talia: hi how r u? Tired?

Jewel logged on...

Jewel is typing...

Jewel: yes very㈸0

Cathy logged on...

Talia is typing...

Talia: is Cathy on?

Cathy is typing...

Cathy: ya I'm on! Silly Talia!㈶1㈶0

Talia is typing...

Talia: Just wondering

Talia is typing...

Talia: I'm so vamooshed!

Cathy is typing...

Cathy: what does that mean Lil' Braid?

Talia is typing...

Talia: Lil' braid?

Cathy is typing...

Cathy: Ya cause you always wear braids!

Talia is typing...

Talia: I like it... And vamooshed means that I'm tired.

Jewel is typing...

Jewel: oh! Lol㈶1

Cathy is typing...

Cathy:now I get it!

Talia is typing...

Talia: need to go, having dinner, ㇮9㇮8㇯9㇯1㇯0㇯3㇯6ㇰ3ㇱ7ㇲ0 ya I'm eating all that stuff

Jewel is typing...

Jewel: wow u must b hungry! I have to go to dance class

Talia is typing...

Talia: What kind of dance?

Jewel is typing...

Jewel:㈍1The Salsa!

Cathy is typing...

Cathy: cool! Bye㈳5

Talia is typing...

Talia:I am hungry and ya, ttyl!㈳6

Jewel logged off

Talia logged off

Cathy is typing...

Cathy: so Talia,r u done eating Yet?

Cathy is typing

Cathy: no oh okay! Bye

Cathy logged off

Cathy logged on

Cathy: Jewel you there? No...

Cathy logged off

**I know this was a short chapter but the last one was pretty long. Ok this chapter wasn't that short but it was compared to the last one.**


End file.
